Flying High: A Warriors Parody
by Prin Pardus
Summary: Kitekit, born to CenterClan, the center of the universe, doesn't think she's a hero. However, as she battles enemy Clans and her own demons, she must rise to the challenge of a terrible prophecy, that will change StarClan forever....Or not.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, there! I'm Prin, and this is my Warriors parody! Here, we will not only see just about everything that bugs me (in role-play and the books) as well as some good ol' fun! And we might even get an actual plot, if we're lucky.**

**Here are the cast of this fine story! Make sure to look at them all, they're so interesting~**

**The prologue is a little further down, so don't skip the chapter. ;)  
**

**CenterClan**

Leader

Stone(d)star – Large gray tom, yellow eyes. Serious catnip problem.

Deputy

Rockfall – Large gray tom, amber eyes. Universally known as a killjoy.

Medicine Cat

Yellowbelly – Golden she-cat. Cowardly and overly-dramatic.

Warriors

Dirtface – Brown tabby tom, amber eyes. Supposedly the father of Kite and Grave.

Nightlight – Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Wormfoot – Pink-white tom. Blue eyes.

Butterflywing – Calico she-cat.

Violetmoon – Tortoiseshell tom with violet eyes.

Apprentices

Sunflowerpaw – Yellow tabby with black patches and golden eyes.

Strawberrypaw – Red tabby she-cat with green eyes and black dapples.

Queens and Kits

Sweetheart – Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Tastes delicious, is known for falling in love easily. Supposedly Dirtface's mate.

Kitekit – Dark brown she-cat with white chest and paws.

Gravekit – Depressed blue-gray tom.

Moonshine – Crazy silver she-cat.

Greenkit – Ill gray tom.

Elders

Jayflight – Gray she-cat with blue eyes. No legs.

Loudmouth – Loud, angry tom.

Turtleneck – Scarred timid she-cat.

**DoomClan**

Leader

Starstar – Vain white she-cat.

Deputy

Sunshine – Golden tom.

Medicine Cat

Blueberry – Blue-gray she-cat.

Warriors

Twoface – Gray-blue tom. A compulsive liar who sleeps around; it's nice living in a Clan filled with she-cats.

Brokenheart – Black she-cat with heart-marking on her chest.

Destinyseeker – Silver she-cat who thinks she is the queen of the Clan.

Spottedheart – Dappled she-cat with a heart condition.

Apprentices

Deathpaw – Grouchy black tom. No fun at parties.

Shatteredpaw – Black she-cat, downer. She fell out of a tree and shattered her paw when she was young; likes to mope around.

**DazzleClan**

Leader

Pinkstar – Flamboyant pink-ish tom.

Deputy

Wintergaze – White she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

Leaf-fall – Dappled she-cat. Very clumsy, with poor balance.

Warriors

Lovesong – Strange fawn-colored tabby that loves humming. Violet-pink eyes.

Rainbowbreeze – Calico she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Sparklewish - Calico she-cat with bright eyes.

Apprentices

Spiritpaw – Spirited ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Wildpaw – Grouchy, reckless ginger tom with green eyes.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

"I don't know, Sweetheart" he said, squinting down at the mewling kits. "They just…. They don't look like they could really be mine, you know?" He shifted his paws anxiously. The fawn-colored she-cat blinked up at him gently.

"Of course they're yours," she purred. "You don't think I'd love another tom, do you?" As she spoke, she winked invitingly at Wormfoot, who had come in to check on his own kits. He winked back at her, before quickly turning his attention to his sleeping mates.

"That one does look suspiciously like that one tom from DoomClan…oh, what's his name….Twoface, that's it! He looks just like him!" Dirtface stared down at one of the kits, a blue-gray tom.

Sweetheart swallowed nervously. "Dear, you're brown, aren't you?" she asked. Dirtface nodded slowly. "And this one is brown, right?" Sweetheart asked, sweeping her tail over the other kit, a little brown she-cat. Again, Dirtface nodded. "Then this must be your litter, because one is brown like you," Sweetheart finished.

"But you're brown too," Dirtface said slowly. Sweetheart sighed quietly, and then licked his muzzle. Impuslively, Dirtface licked her back, and then relaxed.

"You taste so delicious," he murmured to her, drawing closer, pressing his face against hers. Sweetheart nuzzled him, but didn't allow him to lick her again.

"Out," she said firmly. "I've got kits to feed."

Dirtface blinked at her longingly, before sighing quietly and padding out of the den. "I'll see you soon," he called over his shoulder.

"Well," Sweetheart said to her kits, "we managed to avoid _that _realization, didn't we?"

The next day, Dirtface was back, with a plump vole in his mouth.

"Here," he purred, laying it in front of his supposably-loyal mate. She smiled at him, and chewed it slowly.

"We need to name them," Sweetheart said finally. Dirtface blinked.

"Name who? The kits?" he asked. Sweetheart nodded.

"I want to name them something important, though," Sweetheart said with a frown. "After all, I was named because I tasted so delicious, even when I was just a kit. You were named for your terrible smell. Our kits must have equally beautiful names."

Dirtface nodded seriously. There was silence for a moment, until Dirtface asked, "do you have any names in mind?"

"OhmyStarClan!" a voice called just outside the den. A golden-black face appeared in the nursery. "You've GOT to come see this!" the face squealed.

"What is it?" Dirtface asked, completely unsurprised. Sunflowerpaw grinned at him.

"Strawberrypaw and I were playing on the Thunderpath, when we found this colorful thing in a tree! It's one of those things the Twoleg kits play with sometimes. I retrieved it for her, it's so neat!"

"Kite," a silver queen, Moonshine, said wisely.

"How did you know?" Sunflowerpaw asked Moonshine curiously. Moonshine simply shrugged.

"StarClan has gifted me with this knowledge," Moonshine replied. "They are called 'kites'."

"That's what we'll name her!" Sweetheart exclaimed unexpectedly. "Kitekit! It's perfect! She'll be just as high-flying and full of energy as a real kite!"

Dirtface beamed at her. "It's a beautiful name," he purred, nuzzling her cheek and stealing a quick lick when she wasn't prepared.

"Oh, and also Babblingcreek is dead," Sunflowerpaw said. "He tried to get the kite first and steal it but he fell and died and stuff. I think a fox dragged him away, though, Strawberrypaw and I were too busy playing with the kite."

"Oh no!" Sweetheart exclaimed. "How awful!"

"Yeah, he was the best prey-catcher in the Clan!" Dirtface cried. "Who is going to hunt for us now?"

Sunflowerpaw shrugged. "He's jogging the skies with StarClan now, or something. I'm hungry, though, so see you!" And with that, the apprentice padded away.

"We should name our kit in honor of Babblingcreek," Sweetheart said.

"Babblingkit?" Dirtface said curiously. Sweetheart rolled her eyes.

"No, furball – I mean, darling. We should name him for the terrible event that happened today: his death."

"Deathkit?" Dirtface asked, more uncertainly.

Sweetheart sighed. "When cats die, what happens?"

"They rot?" Dirtface asked hopefully.

"Yes, but what happens first?"

"We mourn for them?"

Sweetheart nodded. "And then?"

"We sit vigil for them?"

"And then?" Sweetheart asked patiently.

"We…uh…dig them a grave or something?"

Sweetheart nodded. "Exactly. And that is what we will name our other kit: Gravekit."

Dirtface blinked anxiously. "That seems a bit…depressing. You don't think it will rub off on him though, do you?"

"Of course not," Sweetheart purred, and then curled protectively around her kits. "Kitekit and Gravekit," she whispered to them. Kitekit moved slightly in her sleep.

And so the two heroes were born, heroes whose destinies would shake the forest to its roots.

**AN: **

**Sweet is clearly the brains in this relationship. Dirt's just in it for the yummy. Which brings me to:**

**I've seen 'Sweet' used in the books and role-play, and I hate it. There's no reason why any cat would name their kit 'Sweetkit'. So, I made up a reason; obviously Sweetheart must taste delicious!**

**Ridiculous pelt/eye-colors are another pet peeve.**

**Kitekit is a character I used to role-play, but I finally stopped using her after getting tired about explaining her name. Kites are birds of prey, NOT silly Twoleg toys. Apparently many role-players don't know this, and it became tiresome…so I decided to parody that, and make Kitekit named for the toy instead!**


	2. C h a p t e r 1

**AN: I love you, reviewers. :'D**

**Of course they're called CenterClan, Fallen! They're the center of the universe/forest, obviously. ;D**

CHAPTER 1

Kitekit pawed her brother's nose. "Come on," she complained. "You're no fun."

"Go away," Gravekit grumbled at her, swiping blindly at her nose with one blue-gray paw. He remained face-down on the ground.

"You're so mopey all the time," Kitekit complained, flopping down on his back. "Lighten up!"

"YOU are allowed to be happy," Gravekit moaned. "YOU weren't named for a cat that DIED."

"You weren't named for a cat that died, you were named for what happens after cats die," Kitekit said helpfully. Gravekit made a muffled noise.

"Get off," he said. "I'm trying to drown myself."

"In dirt?" Kitekit asked, climbing off of his back and looking down at him curiously. "That doesn't seem to be working to well."

"As if Mom would even let me anywhere NEAR water," Gravekit said morosely. "She knows what would happen."

"That you would try and off yourself?" Kitekit asked cheerily, and Gravekit gave her a gloomy nod.

"K-K-Kitekit?" a voice asked timidly. Kitekit turned, and then grinned at her friend, a small silver-gray kit. His eyes were a bright green.

"Greenkit," she purred, and rubbed her pelt against his.

"Don't," Greenkit moaned, as the motion made him sway slightly."I think I'm going to—" He didn't finish his sentence, and instead raced out of the den as quickly as his legs would carry him. Kitekit heard strange sounds just out of the den, and when Greenkit returned, he reeked of bile.

"Sorry," Kitekit murmured, licking his cheek. "I keep forgetting you get motion-sick so easy."

"It's alright," Greenkit said, and then stared down at his paws. "I was wondering if you wanted to play?"

"Are you going to throw up again?" Kitekit asked curiously. Greenkit blushed.

"Of course not," he said, and Kitekit grinned. Without warning, she pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. Greenkit struggled feebly for a moment, before giving up and going limp.

"You're no fun," Kitekit frowned down at him, before stepping back and allowing him to get to his paws again. Greenkit blinked at her nervously. Kitekit glanced from him to Gravekit, who was still 'drowning', before letting out a quiet sigh. "I'm bored," she whined. "What should we do?"

"We could be eaten by hawks," Gravekit suggested.

"Play in the moss?" Greenkit recommended.

"No, no, we've done all that before…." Kitekit frowned. Then, her eyes lit up. "Let's explore the camp!"

Greenkit's ears flattened. "That doesn't sound fun," he said nervously.

"Of _course _ it'll be fun," Kitekit purred, twitching her tail over Greenkit's nose. "We can see the apprentice den and everything!"

Greenkit still looked nervous, and Kitekit licked his cheek. "I'll be right by your side," she assured him. "Please?"

Greenkit sighed quietly and nodded. Kitekit's face split into a wide grin.

"Let's go!" she chirped, dashing out of the den, her best friend at her side.

"Go on with me! Save yourself!" Gravekit shouted as the kits left the nursery.

"Isn't it funny how our mothers always are asleep when we want to do stuff?" Kitekit asked Greenkit, who simply nodded.

"Weird, huh?" he asked. "I wonder why that is."

"Where should we go first?" Kitekit wondered, glancing around camp. Their camp was beautiful, with an emerald-green pool in the center, fed by a sparkling waterfall. Their leader addressed them from the top of the waterfall, looking magnificent, although the waterfall usually drowned out his words. The dens were carved into the sides of the waterfall, with smooth (somewhat slippery) paths leading down to the pool and up towards the forest. Spray from the waterfall made the paths slick, and several cats had plummeted to their deaths, but the area was too beautiful for CenterClan to even dream of moving.

"I want to play everywhere," Kitekit purred.

"How about that cliff just above the jagged rocks? I saw Brownkit playing there the other day, and he was having a great time!"

"Brownkit's dead," Kitekit said slowly. "He fell off of that cliff and onto those jagged rocks, and, well…my father said our beautiful emerald pool was stained green."

"That's terrible!" Greenkit sad, his eyes wide. "I'm glad the water washed out, though. Red water is gross."

Kitekit simply blinked at him for a moment. "It doesn't bother you that Brownkit was dead?" she asked, and Greenkit shrugged.

"He's walking the flies with StarClan now," Greenkit said simply. "Besides, it isn't like he can die there or anything, right?"

Kitekit nodded in agreement, and then she giggled.

"If Gravekit knew about that cliff, there'd be trouble, definitely," she purred, and Greenkit nodded in agreement.

"What are you kits doing here?" a low voice demanded. It grated on Kitekit's ears, like claws against rock. She turned, blinking at the massive gray tom standing in front of them.

"Oh, hey Rockfall," Kitekit said cheerily. "Greenkit and I were just going to explore camp and stuff."

"There will be none of that!" Rockfall rumbled. "Not while I'm around. Back to the nursery, both of you."

"Don't be such a killjoy," a voice purred, and the two kits turned again, to face a calico she-cat that had mysteriously appeared behind them.

"Butterflywing, you know kits aren't allowed out of the nursery," Rockfall growled. "Not after the Brownkit Incident."

"Oh, lighten up," the calico purred. "You know as well as I do that these two have more brains than Brownkit did. You weren't going to play on the cliff, were you?"

"Of course not," both kits said quickly, not wanting to miss an opportunity to explore.

"I'll watch them," the calico purred, and Rockfall's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, Butterflywing," he growled, "but be careful with them."

"Of _course,_" Butterflywing purred, as Rockfall patted away. "Dirty ol' no-good fun-hater," Butterflywing growled under her breath. The kits giggled.

"Allow me to give you the grand tour," Butterflywing purred, flicking her tail. She led them up one of the paths. "This leads to Stonedstar's den," she purred.

"Stonedstar?" Greenkit asked curiously.

"Allow me to show you," she said, flicking her tail. "Come a little closer, into his den." Stonestar (or was it Stonedstar?) had carved his den right out into the rock face, it appeared. The glorious Mossstar had carved it out many moons before, out of sheer will. It was said that badgers and foxes had died just by looking into her piercing eyes. That was pretty good, for the youngest leader in the history of CenterClan; StarClan had blessed her as a kit, and she had become leader at the age of three moons. Who needed to train an apprentice and become deputy, if you were blessed by StarClan themselves?

"Sweetheart," they heard Stonestar moan. "Oh, you taste so delicious…come here, you naughty thing. Oh! That tickles!" The two kits heard his strange laughter ringing about in the den.

"But Sweetheart's asleep in the nursery," Kitekit whispered to Butterflywing, feeling puzzled.

"Stonedstar has a catnip addiction," Butterflywing explained in a grave tone. "It's very serious."

"Oh," Kitekit replied, and she frowned. "Isn't it a bit…dangerous, having a leader that is like that all the time?"

Butterflywing shrugged. "The others are like that too, you'll see. Starstar is too busy grooming herself to pay attention, and Pinkstar is usually giving her fur-fashion tips during Gatherings; no one really pays attention to Stonedstar. He's the best leader in the forest, to be honest."

The two kits puzzled this little mystery out together, as Butterflywing showed them the rest of camp. "This is Yellowbelly's den, for the moment," Butterflywing said, flicking her tail towards a rocky crevice. "She moves it erratically; she's a drama queen and a bit paranoid at times."

"I thought medicine cats couldn't be queens of any kind," Kitekit said, frowning. Butterflywing burst out laughing.

"That's a good one!" she grinned. "Show me a medicine cat without romantic entanglements, and I'll show you a flying hedgehog!"

Butterflywing was still laughing as she showed them to the warriors den, another rocky tunnel. "Carved out by an ancient stream," she said wisely. Kitekit blinked at her, and then at the emerald pool far below them.

"But all the water is down there," she said.

"Things were different a million bazillion years ago, just take my word for it," Butterflywing said, with a roll of her eyes.

"W-we're so high up," Greenkit said, and he looked ill. Kitekit pressed her pelt against his, but the bodily contact made it worse. Greenkit was soon just as green as the pool itself. And, what he then added to it made it even greener.

"Gross!" Butterflywing exclaimed, leaping backwards. She slipped on the slick rock and then plummeted downward, disappearing into the pool.

"Oh no!" Kitekit cried, and then raced down as quick as she could. "Yellowbelly! Yellowbelly!" she wailed. A pale golden head appeared.

"What are you bothering me about? I was sharing tongues with StarClan," Yellowbelly said crossly.

"Yellowbelly, this is no time for making out with our ancestors!" Greenkit cried. "Butterflywing has fallen into the pool!"

"That isn't what it means, you—" Yellowbelly's eyes widened. "Into the pool! Doesn't she have any idea what the apprentices _do _in there!" Yellowbelly hurried down the path, with the kits following her.

Butterflywing was laying on her side, having been dragged out of the water by her brother, Wormfoot. He blinked at Yellowbelly anxiously.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked. Yellowbelly stepped forward, touching Butterflywing's body with her nose. There was a long, drawn-out dramatic silence, before Yellowbelly announced,

"I'm afraid she's dead."

Wormfoot let out a mournful wail and buried his face in his sister's fur. Kitekit and Greenkit bowed their heads in shame.

"You guys don't look happy," Butterflywing observed, blinking up at them all. "What did I miss, a funeral?"

"She's alive! ALIVE!" Yellowbelly crowed. The other cats didn't look impressed.

"You're an idiot," Wormfoot spat at the medicine cat, before nudging his sister. "Come on, let's get you dry."

"Dry?" Butterflywing echoed, and for the first time it appeared she had gotten wet. "Dry?" She looked down at herself, and then into the pool. "You mean I fell into…." She stared at Greenkit in horror.

"Fell into what?" Wormfoot inquired, as Yellowbelly stalked off crossly and the rest of the Clan moved on, without anything exciting to see.

Butterflywing shuddered, but not from the chill of the water; rather, from what was _in_ the water. "Nothing," she grumbled, giving Greenkit a glare.

"I'm glad you're okay," Greenkit said nervously.

"No thanks to you!" Butterflywing growled, and she and Wormfoot padded away. Greenkit bowed his head.

"I'd rather be Brownkit right about now," he said gloomily.

"Now you're sounding like Gravekit," Kitekit purred, licking his ear. "Come on then, let's go back to the nest."

**AN: **

**Gravekit just LOVES his HUGE and DRAMATIC words.**

**The waterfall-emerald-pool-cave/cliff-camp? True story, I was in a guild that had their camp like that. They didn't have a leader that carved things out of solid stone through SHEER FORCE OF WILL, though. No further comment on **_**that **_**role-play experience.**

**Another weird name, Green. There was a Greenflower in the original series, for those curious. Why would any cat name her kits that? They get sick easily, of course!**


	3. C h a p t e r 2

**AN: The 'this is no time to make our with our ancestors!" was really satisfying to write, believe it or not. Yay, hanging lampshades on every terrible cliché from the books and fics/rps!**

**The story behind Mossstar's blessing (the triple s's are so hard to do, I want to stop myself at two!) is funny too. :D**

CHAPTER 2

Kitekit padded out of the nursery – Sweetheart was oh-so-conveniently asleep again. Kitekit paused to glance at the pool, remembering the excitement from the day before – it was clean again, of course – before padding upwards to find Yellowbelly. She was surprised to find that the golden medicine cat was not there, nor were her herbs or even Nightlight, who had a bad cough. Kitekit frowned and wandered around the camp for a bit, wondering where Yellowbelly had gone, when a loud cough startled her.

"Shut up, shut up!" she heard Yellowbelly hiss. "Eat this, then, don't cough! We can't have them finding me, oh no…."

Kitekit peeked into the nearest crevice, and was surprised to find Yellowbelly there, along with Nightlight. "You moved dens?" Kitekit asked, surprised.

"Yes," Yellowbelly said crossly, glaring at the kit."After the fiasco yesterday, I figured it would be wise….You wouldn't believe how hard it was to drag her useless weight around." She nodded to Nightlight, who bristled.

"You _knocked me out _with your stupid herbs, and dragged me over here to hide from the Clan!" Nightlight said indignantly. Yellowbelly waved her tail dismissively.

"I could have drugged you and left you there for Stonedstar to find, you know," Yellowbelly sneered. "He would have had a field day."

Nightlight bristled again, but forced her fur to lie flat, glancing away from the medicine cat. Yellowbelly blinked at Kitekit. "What do you want?"

"I was just looking for you," Kitekit said, and sat down. "Why did you tell everyone Butterflywing was dead?"

"It was supposed to be dramatic," Yellowbelly said with a disdainful sniff, "but the Clan doesn't _appreciate _my dramatic talents. I was going to 'revive' Butterflywing and everything. It was supposed to be cool!" Yellowbelly sounded like a jealous kit, and Kitekit felt a stirring of pity for her.

"I'm sure it would have been neat," Kitekit said consolingly.

"Can I go?" Nightlight asked crossly. "You already gave me your stupid herbs."

"You can't tell anyone!" Yellowbelly warned her, her eyes slightly wild. "The last time I tried being dramatic, the apprentices put fleas in my bed! I'm sure Wormfoot will do even worse."

Nightlight rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she growled, before stalking out of the den.

Kitekit gently poked a berry.

"Don't touch that," Yellowbelly screeched, swiping at her paw. "Eat it and it'll kill you!"

Kitekit's eyes widened and she stared at the little berry. "Why do you have it?"

Yellowbelly's eyes suddenly looked shifty. "For…things," she said, and scooped the berry up, putting it on a large pile of identical berries. Kitekit blinked at her.

"Hey, do you know what these are?" Yellowbelly asked quickly to distract her, pointing at a flower.

"Oooh, what is it?" Kitekit asked eagerly.

"Marigold, for keeping off infection," Yellowbelly explained. "It also helps unsightly rashes.

"What's this?" Kitekit asked, pointing to several black seeds.

"Poppy seeds," Yellowbelly explained. "For pain and sleeping. Eat enough of them, and they provide a nice alternative to catnip, and a much more easy to find one."

Kitekit nodded, and Yellowbelly went on to explain several other herbs – tansy for joint pain, also for convenient miscarriages, deathberries to kill off cats you don't like, cobwebs which can cause infections, and others – which Kitekit listened to eagerly. She soon completely forgot about Yellowbelly's secret stash of deathberries (despite Yellowbelly teaching her about them) as she eagerly listened to how warriors could actually be blinded by rabbits, thanks to the vermin's filthy claws.

"You're quite sharp, for a kit," Yellowbelly purred finally, causing Kitekit to smile.

"Is it true that medicine cats do a 'sharing tongues' thing with StarClan?" she asked eagerly. "That sounds delicious!"

Yellowbelly simply blinked at her. "Sharing tongues means sharing news and speaking," Yellowbelly said slowly. "And yes, we do. They also give us prophecies and the like."

"Oh!" Kitekit said eagerly. "Have you ever gotten prophecies?"

"Well, I've made up quite a few good ones," Yellowbelly said proudly. "However, I've only ever gotten one real one." Kitekit blinked at her curiously, and Yellowbelly allowed a dramatic pause, before saying,

"_Two kits be born_

_On one bright morn_

_One flying free_

_Like death, the other be_

_One with Twoleg's whisperings in her ear,_

_One with death never near_

_Two kits be born, to kits be birthed_

_Two kits be born to save the earth."_

Yellowbelly finished proudly.

"How exciting!" Kitekit purred, and Yellowbelly nodded.

"I got that one a couple days before you and your brother were born," she purred. "funny, huh?"

Kitekit's eyes widened. "Do…do you think we're those kits? Gravekit and I, I mean? It makes sense…."

Yellowbelly snorted. "Don't be silly, kit. Only super-special-god-cats get prophecies after them, and you're nowhere near special enough for that."

Kitekit's ears flattened. "Why not?" she whined.

Yellowbelly rolled her eyes. "Do things no other kits can do and get away from it," she laughed. "Then we'll see."

Kitekit stared down at her paws, and then padded out of the den, thinking to herself. Do things that no other kits can do? Like what?

_Gravekit might have an idea, _she decided, and headed for the nursery. It was a good thing she hadn't told Gravekit about the emerald pool only a leap and a bound out of the nursery, she reflected, for if he had known….

Then, a sight stopped her dead. A little dark figure was perched on the top of a cliff, preparing to spring. As Kitekit watched with horror, the figure leaped into the air and plummeted down down down into the green water.

"Gravekit!" Kitekit howled, and raced forward towards the pool. "Gravekit!"

A sleek warrior slipped into the pool, padding strongly after the drowning kit. She brought Gravekit back to the shore, and laid him down gently. His body was very still.

"Let me through, let me through!" Yellowbelly demanded, pushing through the gathering throng of cats. Two drownings in two days? How exciting!

Yellowbelly sniffed his body, and then bowed her head. "He's alive," she said softly. Gasps rippled throughout the gathered cats. Yellowbelly said he was alive? But, she liked being dramatic…so he must be dead!

"No!" Kitekit squeaked, rushing to her brother's side. "Gravekit can't be alive…I mean dead!"

Gravekit opened his eyes slowly. They were unfocused at first, but as he stared up they slowly focused in on Kitekit's face. "It didn't work, did it?"

Kitekit looked up at Yellowbelly, who was smirking.

"Even more dramatic than the last," she crowed, before hurrying away, presumably to move her den again. The cats dissipated as they had the day before, shaking their heads in disgust.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kitekit whispered.

"I'm not," Gravekit said grumpily, sitting up. "StarClan-burn-it! It didn't even hurt me!" He rose to his paws, surveying himself in the water. "Not one single drop of blood! What's up with that? Butterflywing was sore, at least!"

_One with death never near, _Kitekit thought, and her pelt prickled with foreboding. Maybe they were involved in the prophecy after all?

"But how did you find out?" Kitekit growled, "I didn't tell you about the cliff or the water!"

Gravekit glanced away from her, and Kitekit's eyes widened. "Greenkit!" she spat, and after sending a glare in her brother's direction, she stalked after her so-called friend.

"Greenkit!" Kitekit yowled, coming up from behind her friend. He had been staring into the water farther down, and nearly leaped out of his fur when she came up behind him. He retched, and then turned to face her.

"W-what is it?" he stammered, trying to act cool but failing.

"YOU TOLD GRAVEKIT," Kitekit roared.

"I-i-it wasn't my fault! H-he made me!" Greenkit protested, flattening his stomach to the ground with terror.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THESE THINGS! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Stop using capital letters in a row! It hurts the reader's eyes!" Greenkit protested.

"What are you TALKING about?" Kitekit hissed. "You're crazy!"

"Well he's FINE, isn't he? It isn't like he's dead!" Greenkit said hotly.

"Shut up," Kitekit growled, not wanting to admit he had a point. "He could have died! It was a miracle that he didn't!"

"But he's alive! He's fine!"

"No," Kitekit growled. "This is the defining moment in our relationship! We have to have a big fight and then turn our backs on each other until someone is at risk and then we save each other and things are awesome. "

"And then we get married and have mountains of kits?" Greenkit asked hopefully.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"I'm not talking to you EVER AGAIN," Kitekit announced. "At least, not until you almost die and I realize what a dear friend you are, or something."

And with that, she stalked away.


	4. C h a p t e r 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile; Snatched kind of took over. I've been finding it hard to write Snatched in the last few days, though, so I thought I'd give this a try again.**

CHAPTER 3

"I'm so excited!" Kitekit squealed. "Today(after a convenient time-skip) we get to become apprentices!"

"What's to be excited about?" Gravekit grumbled. "It just means more work, idiot."

"I think it'll be fun," Greenkit said timidly. "Don't you, Kitekit?" Kitekit ignored him, and Greenkit let out a quiet sigh. She hadn't spoken a word to him or even acknowledged his presence ever since their fight, and Greenkit was slightly depressed.

"Besides, we'll probably get some crazy cats as our mentors," Gravekit moaned.

"Isn't everyone in the Clan crazy?" Kitekit questioned.

"Exactly."

"I don't mind what mentor I get," Kitekit decided. "They're all pretty cool in their own ways, I suppose."

"You won't be saying that if you get Dirtface," Gravekit said snidely. "He reeks like crowfood!"

"He's our father, don't say that," Kitekit growled. Gravekit just rolled his eyes.

"Kits?" Sweetheart purred, entering the den. "Are you ready? Are you excited?"

"Yes!" both Greenkit and Kitekit cried.

"No," Gravekit said sourly. Sweetheart beamed at them.

"Excellent! Let's go now, it'll be starting soon," she purred, and herded them out of the den. The entire Clan had gathered around the pool, looking up at a large ledge near the waterfall expectantly. Stonedstar couldn't be heard over the waterfall's roar, and it was up to Rockfall to repeat his words to the Clan.

"It's a good thing we can't hear Stonedstar," Butterflywing purred to Sweetheart, as she sat down next to the calico she-cat. "I've heard he had a real binge last night."

Sweetheart shook her head. "It's almost sad, really."

"Won't Rockfall be repeating what he says, though?" Kitekit asked curiously.

"No, silly," Sweetheart laughed. "Stonedstar says all sorts of crazy things. Rockfall conducts the actual ceremony, or nothing would ever get done. Stonedstar is just there to look nice for StarClan."

Kitekit frowned; there was something vaguely troubling about this revelation.

"Warrior ceremonies sure are a mess, though," Butterflywing said and she shook her head. "Stonedstar has to do the actual naming of warriors, and, well…some of his names are very unique."

Sunflowerpaw, sitting beside her mentor, looked worried. "I hope my warrior name is good," she said. "Like Sunflowerblossom or Sunflowershine, something pretty like that."

Just then, Stonedstar appeared on a ledge on top of the waterfall, just as Rockfall padded to the ledge beneath it. Stonedstar opened his mouth and it was clear that he was speaking, but the waterfall drowned out his words.

"Cats of CenterClan, gather around the Fall for a Clan meeting!" Rockfall yowled, and then blinked as he realized the Clan had already assembled. "Today, three kits turn six moons old," Rockfall continued. "And now they shall become apprentices. Kitekit, Gravekit, Greenkit, come up here please."

Kitekit glanced at her mother, uncertain as to whether she went towards Stonedstar, or Rockfall. Sweetheart pointed with her tail to the path leading up to the waterfall. Kitekit glanced at Gravekit, but he wasn't paying attention, and she couldn't look to Greenkit for support either. With a sigh, Kitekit rose to her paws and padded up the slick path, towards Stonedstar. His mouth was still moving rapidly, although Rockfall remained silent.

"Gravekit, today you turn six moons old," Rockfall said, and Gravekit sighed quietly as he realized he had to be apprenticed first. He took a step towards Stonedstar. "Gravekit, you are now old enough to become an apprentice. Do you promise to learn and uphold the warrior code, and train hard under your mentor?"

"I do," Gravekit said in a bored tone.

"Then, with the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. You will be known as Gravepaw, until you earn your warrior name."

Rockfall's eyes swept over the group, but Gravepaw wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Stonedstar, an amused gleam in his eyes. Kitekit wondered what Stonedstar was saying.

"Violetmoon, you have trained many apprentices," Rockfall said. "You will be Gravepaw's mentor."

The tortoiseshell tom padded up the path, slipping past Kitekit with a quiet 'excuse me'. She caught a gleam of his violet eyes, and for a moment, felt dazzled by their brightness.

"Violetmoon, you have always been a loyal warrior. I hope you can pass on your…feminine tastes and spirit to Gravepaw."

Stondedstar's mouth suddenly opened wide, and he suddenly shouted, "Violetmoon! How's your secret affair with Pinkstar going?"

Violetmoon flushed, but didn't look at Stonedstar, instead headbutting Gravepaw, as was custom. Gravepaw stumbled and nearly fell backwards, but caught himself just in time. Gravepaw padded after Violetmoon, grumbling under his breath.

"Kitekit," Rockfall said, and Kitekit stiffened. "You're six moons old now and ready to become an apprentice. Do you swear to train to become a warrior and learn StarClan's noble code?"

"I do," Kitekit said.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. You will now be known as Kitepaw."

Kitepaw let out a rumbling purr, feeling pride fill her body. Rockfall was gazing into the crowd, trying to pick a mentor. Kitepaw blinked suddenly; Nightlight was missing.

_Yeah, her cough came back, _Kitepaw remembered, _she's pretty sick, too sick to be a mentor. _Kitepaw's eyes widened; that left only Dirtface to be a mentor. It was a little strange to have fathers mentor their kits, but Kitepaw had already been named an apprentice, so Rockfall would have no choice.

_Wait, that means…Greenkit won't have a mentor! _Kitepaw gazed down at her former friend. He looked anxious, but hope lit up his face and he shuffled his paws, impatient to become an apprentice. Kitepaw felt a pang of pity; she imagined his face in her mind, falling as he realized he would have to wait another moon or two just to become an apprentice. Kitepaw and Gravepaw would become warriors first, leaving him far behind….

_I'm angry with him, but that still wouldn't be fair, _Kitepaw thought. Then, as she spotted Yellowbelly amongst the crowd, the medicine cat's words rang out again in her mind. _Do what no other cat can. _

Kitepaw suddenly knew what she would do.

"Wait," Kitepaw declared, her voice ringing over the clearing. "I want to be a medicine cat."

Rockfall was taken aback. "Are you sure? We haven't had a medicine apprentice in…some time." He glanced at Yellowbelly.

"I'm sure," Kitepaw said firmly, and Rockfall shrugged.

"So be it. Yellowbelly, you will be Kitepaw's mentor, and teach her medicine cat…thingies."

Yellowbelly came up the path and headbutted Kitepaw. Ears ringing, Kitepaw only caught the last few words of Greenkit's ceremony, as he became Greenpaw and Dirtface became his mentor. Greenpaw was pale when faced with Dirtface's stench, but he attempted to remain stoic.

"Conveniently, this is the half-moon!" Yellowbelly purred. "We can visit the GreenStone right away!"

"Greenstone?" Kitepaw echoed uncertainly. "That sounds…weird."

Yellowbelly let out a purr, clearly ecstatic to have a cat who actually wanted to spend time with her. "Don't be stupid, furball! This will be awesome!"

With that, Yellowbelly sprang away, running down the path as nimbly as a kit, only to plummet into the green water. Alarmed, Kitepaw stared into the pool, wondering which warrior would come to help her.

No one moved.

"Erm, the ceremony is over," Rockfall declared, and the Clan dispersed.

Kitepaw raced down the path to the water's edge. Yellowbelly was floating face-down. Seeing that no one else was going to help, Kitepaw slipped into the water, swimming with ease despite never laying a paw in water before. She grabbed Yellowbelly's scruff – she tasted like crowfood – and lugged her mentor back to the edge of the pool. Yellowbelly didn't stir, and she wasn't breathing, but Kitepaw wasn't worried. Kitepaw waved her tail to Gravepaw as he and Violetmoon left camp to scout the territory, and pointedly ignored Greenpaw.

Finally, Yellowbelly couldn't hold her breath any longer. She let in a rasping breath and opened her eyes, clearly expecting a crowd of cats to be watching her anxiously. Kitepaw wasn't even paying attention, only realizing Yellowbelly had 'come back' when the old cat nipped her leg.

"Ouch!" Kitepaw yelped, and Yellowbelly sat up.

"That was for the curse!" Yellowbelly growled. Kitepaw blinked in bewilderment.

"Curse?" she echoed.

"Obviously you're cursed!" Yellowbelly growled. "Someone falls in every chap – er, I mean day you show your stupid face! Seriously, what's with that?"

Kitepaw didn't take Yellowbelly's words to heart; she knew the old medicine cat was just grumpy because no one cared about her dramatic flair.

"I doubt that's true," Kitepaw meowed. "I'm pretty sure that'd get really old for the 'readers' Greenpaw is always going on about really fast, right?

**AN: Touching noses with your mentor? So yesterday.**


	5. C h a p t e r 4

**AN: Yeah, the last chapter wasn't so great. There's not a whole lot ya can do with a ceremony, ta?**

**CHAPTER 4**

That night, Kitepaw left the camp for the first time, following Yellowbelly. It was the first time she had ever seen what their territory looked like; it was lush forest, with soft, almost spongy earth, and prey-filled; several times Kitepaw simply stepped on a mouse without noticing.

All too soon, they came to the edge of their border. Kitepaw blinked in surprise.

"Is our territory really narrow?" she asked Yellowbelly. Yellowbelly snorted.

"No, it's circular," she meowed.

"But…why's it so small?"

"Because we only wanted the best forest, silly, and our awesome deadly waterfall camp, too," Yellowbelly purred. "Besides, this is the only clump of forest in the whole forest!"

Kitepaw blinked again. "That doesn't make any sense, Yellowbelly."

Yellowbelly sighed. "To our right, the forest ends; it's nothing but wasteland out there, DoomClan lives there and mopes around in their grand total of five trees, or something. To the left is DazzleClan; they live in caves full of beautiful gems and things, although food is hard to come by and you can't exactly eat gems."

"But doesn't this put us in a bad tactical position?" Kitepaw inquired. Yellowbelly simply stared at her.

"I don't think any leaders in this forest even know what tactics are," she replied, "and besides, if we didn't live in the center, how could we be called CenterClan?" She swatted Kitepaw's muzzle with her tail (which really sort of hurt) and continued padding forward. Kitepaw felt as if all of her fur had been stripped off as they left the safety of the forest. Above them was a large stone ridge.

"Is there some sort of ancient stone there where we can speak with StarClan, touched by the moon and stars?" Kitepaw asked.

Yellowbelly just laughed.

They began climbing up the ridge, ignoring the clearly-defined paths that some mighty creature had once outlined.

"Can we just walk on those?" Kitepaw wheezed, pulling herself up onto a ledge. "I'm not used to this."

Yellowbelly rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever seen that lion movie, where the one lion climbs that big rock thing? Totally dramatic."

"It was only dramatic because he died," Kitepaw pointed out, but Yellowbelly appeared to have momentarily gone deaf, as she continued to climb.

Kitepaw finally managed to hook her claws onto the top of the ridge. Yellowbelly loomed over her, an evil grin on her face. Kitepaw let out a loud yelp of pain as Yellowbelly slammed her claws down onto Kitepaw's paws.

"I killed your father," she whispered in Kitepaw's ear.

"What?"

"Oh, wait, that's not right," Yellowbelly said with a frown. A contemplative look came over her face. "I am your father, maybe? I think I was thinking of the wrong part, hmm…."

"You're really hurting my paws," Kitepaw whimpered, hooking her back claws into the side of the ridge so she wouldn't fall.

"Eh, we can do it right next time," Yellowbelly decided, letting Kitepaw go and padding away. Kitepaw clung to the rock, trembling as she looked down, and then pulled herself up.

"StarClan, Yellowbelly, you made them bleed!" Kitepaw growled, licking her paws. "What's wrong with you—"

She stopped speaking, as she saw what loomed before them. It was an empty field, utterly desolate; the earth looked almost as if it had been scorched. Curiously, she followed Yellowbelly. A large structure of some kind stood at the edge of the field, covered in Twoleg scribbles.

"Cat-ion," Kitepaw read, "Rad-e-o-ak-ive."

"What was that?" Yellowbelly asked absentmindedly.

"That…." The word suddenly came to Kitepaw, "Sign. The sign says those weird words."

"You got a sign from StarClan?" Yellowbelly asked, turning quickly. There was almost a jealous look on her face.

"No, the Twoleg one," she mewed, pointing at it. "That's what it says."

"You can read it?" Yellowbelly asked. "That's something I've never heard before."

"The prophecy was about a kit with Twoleg things, right?" Kitepaw asked eagerly. "Maybe it's about me!"

"Ha!" Yellowbelly scoffed. "If it didn't mention you by name, it can't be about you; prophecies love being obvious that way. If it doesn't mention your name, it's just one of those little prophecies that serve no real purpose other than to be understood looking back after some minor event." Yellowbelly snorted. "You've got a lot to learn, little one!"

They continued walking, with Kitepaw looked around nervously. She felt queasy, somewhat sick to her stomach.

A pale, sickly light shone just ahead of them. Yellowbelly seemed pleased, padding forward quickly. A large green stone appeared, letting off a soft pulse of light. Just looking at it made Kitepaw feel sick.

"Is that the GreenStone?" she asked. Yellowbelly rolled her eyes.

"No, there's a ton of other green glowing stones," she replied. Kitepaw glanced around, and counted at least three others, varying in size.

"We just touch it and pass out!" Yellowbelly declared.

"That sounds a bit dangerous," Kitepaw meowed. "Maybe we shouldn't'—" She broke off as Yellowbelly drooped herself over the stone. Her eyes closed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she fell to the side. Kitepaw winced. Was that how they were supposed to speak to StarClan? It seemed a bit…awkward. And why weren't the other medicine cats here?

Kitepaw reached out a paw nervously, and tapped the stone. Her paw suddenly felt like lead, and she fell on her side as her conscienceless peeled away.

_The first thing that hit her was the noise. There were hundreds of birds singing, but they were all keeping the same beat, a sort of strange pattern that made Kitepaw's paw thump against the ground. Lights danced behind her eyelids, which she assumed were stars, but when she opened them she saw the lights were in fact thousands of fireflies flitting around, casting glowing patterns on the forest floor._

"_What's going on?" Kitepaw yowled above the din, but when she turned to Yellowbelly, the she-cat was doing something rather strange, twisting her body and moving with the music._

"_Welcome welcome to StarClan, where the party is hearty!" a voice howled. Kitepaw turned and blinked at a large black tom padding towards them._

"_Yo Yellowbelly! Rock the dance!" the tom trilled, and smiled at Kitepaw. "Hey little lady, how come you aren't grooving?"_

"_I-I don't understand! What's going on here? Are we in StarClan, or did we take the wrong turn somewhere?" Kitepaw asked. This was nothing like the quiet, starry forest she'd expected._

"_You're in StarClan alright, where the party never stops because we're already dead!" The tom grinned, flashing white fangs at her. Kitepaw simply blinked, and he sighed._

"_We were once the boring StarClan you were thinking of, until the mighty original Rockstar died and came here. He declared that StarClan must 'Let it rock', and so we have in mighty style! My name on earth was Ravenstar, but I prefer to be called _Rave_star nowadays, alright?"_

_Kitepaw blinked, still not understand. Ravestar glanced at Yellowbelly, who just rolled her eyes._

"_She's a newbie," Yellowbelly purred. "I'll set her straight."_

_Ravestar nodded, and directed his gaze towards a pair of StarClan cats that were obviously sneaking into a little burrow. "If the nest's a rockin'," he yowled to the, and one of them yelled back,_

"_Don't come a knockin'!"_

_Kitepaw watched with bewilderment. "I really don't understand."_

_Ravestar smiled broadly. "All in good time, dear. Just enjoy yourself until you wake up; it's time to party!"_

"_Shouldn't we get a prophecy, or something?" Kitepaw asked. "Isn't that what we came here for?"_

_Ravestar laughed again. "We'll come to you when it's time for those things," he purred. "You're just here to enjoy yourself, for the time being, and keep your Clan's hopes up."_

"_Just relax," Yellowbelly meowed. "The little prophecies that we were talking about earlier always come in our dreams, so we can ignore them and see how things work out!"_

"_But what about the big prophecies with our names in them, like the one Mossstar received when she was only a few moons old?" Kitepaw asked desperately. Mossstar had been Kitepaw's idol, when she was younger. She had wanted to be a great cat, just like the legendary leader._

_Ravestar suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Funny story, that," he meowed. Kitepaw's eyes narrowed._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Ravestar shuffled his paws. "It was all just one big misunderstanding, you see. Mosskit was a very sickly little kit, and she was on the verge of death. One of our cats went down to meet her and guide her to StarClan, but she sneezed, and the StarClan cat said, 'Bless you.' And well…things got a little out of hand. Mosskit took it to mean something completely different, and…you know."_

_Kitepaw felt as if her world was crashing around her. "So Mossstar wasn't really chosen by StarClan? She didn't really carve our dens through sheer will, and kill her enemies just by looking at them?"_

"_No no, she really did that," Ravestar insisted. "We had to cover up our mistake, you see. I mean really, which sounds better? Mossstar-who-was-just-a-mistake, or Mossstar-who-was-seriously-really-chosen-by-StarClan-honest?"_

_Kitepaw's ears flattened. "That's horrible! You lied to everyone!"_

_Ravestar waved his paw at her. "We have a very delicate balance, here," he meowed. "You may not quite understand it, but life's actually pretty good for everyone. Mossstar was a valiant leader, made better by the power we gave her. Starstar is conceited, Pinkstar's more concerned with the toms of his Clan than ruling, and Stonedstar is an addict, but at the same time there are no wars, right? No battles? And once you get to StarClan, all you have to do is party. It's better than you might think."_

_Kitepaw frowned. "But what about the warrior code? What about our entire way of life?"_

"_Think of it more as a set of guidelines, than actual rules," Ravestar purred with a wink. His ear twitched, and he blinked. "Time for you two to go."_

"_But we just got here! We didn't have any words of wisdom, any prophecies…anything!" Kitepaw protested. "Yellowbelly, don't you think—" She blinked, realizing her mentor had gone missing. Kitepaw looked around anxiously, finally spotting Yellowbelly on top of a large rock, with a group of cats listening eagerly._

They actually care about her flair in StarClan, _Kitepaw thought. _At least that's something.

"_Fine," Ravestar meowed, rolling his eyes. "Come here then, picky."_

_Kitepaw blinked, taking a step towards Ravestar. His warm breath tickled her ear._

"The kite must fly, the rock must fall, or else the stars shall lose it all," _he whispered, and then took a step back. "Happy? Good. Goodbye."_

_Before Kitepaw could protest, the dream faded away, leaving Kitepaw with birdsong pounding in her ears and fireflies dancing behind her eyelids._

**AN: What do you MEAN things don't glow green with radiation in real life? It always happens in the cartoons!**

**Also, how many movies can I reference in a single chapter? I think I've gotten three so far~**


	6. C h a p t e r 5

**AN: So what if it hasn't been updated in a year and a half? Prin don't give up on nothin' (unless she does, I guess).**

**CHAPTER 5**

Kitepaw blinked slowly, feeling dazed and confused. The pounding birdsong from StarClan's rather rambunctious party still echoed in her mind, and it was beginning to give her a headache. That could also have stemmed from the glowing green rock that she was lying next to, of course.

"Wasn't that GREAT?" Yellowbelly purred with delight beside her, giving her fur a good shake. "Oh, I can't wait until the next halfmoon. It's always a pleasure, and Ravestar is just _so _hot."

Kitepaw recoiled as a bit of drool oozed down Yellowbelly's muzzle at the thought of the dark tom. Kitepaw flushed underneath her fur – Ravestar _was _rather handsome – but she didn't want to say anything.

"Um, Yellowbelly, did you get any sort of prophecy?" Kitepaw asked cautiously. Yellowbelly snorted.

"Honey, we don't get prophecies most of the time. We make 'em up, and make sure they're really obvious so that our idiot leaders can piece them together! StarClan only hands them out in dire straits, and things are way too peachy for that!"

"Oh…er, well, Ravestar kind of…gave me one…."

Yellowbelly's eyes narrowed. "Ravestar gave you a prophecy? What was it about, what was it for? Speak up now, Kitepaw!"

Kitepaw flinched at the sharpness in the medicine cat's voice. Remembering when Yellowbelly had nearly thrown her over the side of the cliff simply for drama, the apprentice thought it might be a better idea to simply hold her tongue.

"Hey guys!" a voice suddenly chirped. Kitepaw's ears swiveled, and she blinked at the unfamiliar she-cat limping towards them. The stranger was a dappled she-cat with bright green eyes.

"Leaf-fall? What are you doing here? You're late," Yellowbelly growled.

"Oh, I just fell into a ravine…you know how it is, haha," Leaf-fall meowed. "The usual. Took me all night to get out, but here I am!"

Yellowbelly rolled her eyes. "Well, you're too late anyway. It's already dawn, the night is over."

"Did Ravestar say anything about me?" the dappled she-cat asked hopefully. Yellowbelly's lip curled.

"As if he would ask after a scraggly thing like you," she said coldly, before flicking her tail to Kitepaw. "Kitepaw, this is Leaf-fall, DazzleClan's medicine cat. Leaf-fall, this is my apprentice, Kitepaw."

"Howdydo," Leaf-fall meowed pleasantly. "Guess I'd better get back to the caves, then…at least with my leg I can take my time! I'll need a bit to think of a good prophecy. I was trying to work one out on the way here…what do you think of '_The wildest fire must walk with spirits to save the Clan?_'"

Yellowbelly's eyes narrowed. "It's pretty enough, but it doesn't rhyme. It's about Wildpaw and Spiritpaw, right?"

Leaf-fall nodded quickly. "Yup! They're nothing special, but you know how Pinkstar is. He's always jealous of the other Clans getting special apprentices, so I figured I'd perk him up a bit. Well, good to meet you, Kitepaw. Hopefully I'll see you all soon!"

"Don't you need to look at your leg?" Kitepaw asked; it was twisted to the side and bending oddly, looking very painful.

Leaf-fall chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. Happens all the time, and you wouldn't believe how quickly these sorts of things heal!"

With that, she hobbled away, leaving Kitepaw rather confused.

"Where's the other medicine cat, then? The one from DoomClan?" she asked.

Yellowbelly scowled. "Blueberry's a bit of a fuddy-duddy. She doesn't like having fun like we do, and she avoids this sort of thing whenever she can. She was probably grooming Starstar's fur the whole night…but who cares? I had fun, didn't you?" She seemed to have forgotten all about Kitepaw's prophecy, and the apprentice decided to let it rest for the moment.

"Let's go home!" Yellowbelly exclaimed, bouncing away from the great glowing GreenStone. Kitepaw shot the stone another baleful glance, before trailing after her.

They caught two mice on the way back – it was easy enough, all they had to do was lie down and open their mouths and the little creatures would practically crawl into their mouths – and by the time they entered camp, Kitepaw was feeling a little bit better, despite the ruckus the night before.

The prophecy wasn't all that hard to figure out, of course. She was obviously the kite, and she had to 'fly,' whatever that meant. The rock must be Rockfall. But how could Rockfall cause StarClan to 'lose it all?'

_The other prophecy is about me and Gravepaw, I bet, _she thought. _I'm the one with the Twolegs – I can read and Twoleg words come to me really easily for some reason. Gravepaw must be the one with 'death never near,' although I'm not sure what that means – could he be invulnerable somehow? I'm not sure how we're supposed to save the forest or earth or whatever, though…why aren't these prophecies more helpful? It's so frustrating!_

"Go do apprentice things," Yellowbelly ordered. "Fall in love and have a love dodecagon, alright? Apprenticeship just isn't right without that."

"But I'm a medicine cat apprentice!" Kitepaw protested. Yellowbelly sigh.

"_So _much to learn," she said, casting her eyes up sorrowfully as if imploring StarClan to give her strength. "Go on, now, I've got medicine cat things to do. I've got to 'sort herbs,' which is code for 'do absolutely nothing useful at all unless the plot calls for action,' got it? Now, beat it!"

She shoved Kitepaw's rump with her nose before charging away, probably to her hidden den, wherever it was now.

Kitepaw sighed – Yellowbelly was grating on her nerves, and she was beginning to regret her decision – before blinking as a tail touched her pelt. She turned and was surprised to find a strange brown tom smiling at her.

"Hey, Kitepaw!" he purred. "You're looking pretty as always. Want to eat with me?"

Kitepaw squinted at him; there was something vaguely familiar about him, but she couldn't quite put her paw on it. "I feel like I know you. Who are you?"

"I'm Brownpaw, of course!" he exclaimed with a grin. "Come on, we've known each other since we were kits!"

Kitepaw's eyes widened, and she had a sudden, very convenient, flashback.

_"How about that cliff just above the jagged rocks? I saw Brownkit playing there the other day, and he was having a great time!"_

_"Brownkit's dead," Kitekit said slowly. "He fell off of that cliff and onto those jagged rocks, and, well…my father said our beautiful emerald pool was stained red"_

_"That's terrible!" Greenkit sad, his eyes wide. "I'm glad the water washed out, though. Red water is gross."_

_Kitekit simply blinked at him for a moment. "It doesn't bother you that Brownkit is dead?" she asked, and Greenkit shrugged._

_"He's walking the flies with StarClan now," Greenkit said simply._

She took a step backwards. "B-but…you're dead! You died as a kit, and you fell from the pool…."

Brownpaw cocked his head to the side, his amber eyes glittering at her. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I never died. I'm Nightlight's apprentice, don't you remember?"

"Nightlight was sick—"

"Yes, but she's better now," Brownpaw said with a smile. "Now, come on, don't you want to share prey with me?"

Kitepaw swallowed nervously, and her eyes flitted away from the brown tabby, settling on Greenpaw instead. He was swaying from side to side and looking sick, as usual.

"I, uh, already ate…and look, there's Greenpaw, helookssickIguessIshouldgo," she blurted, the words tumbling out rapidly. She fled to Greenpaw, who looked surprised to see her.

"I thought we were still fighting," he said, then retched. Kitepaw took a step backwards to avoid the spattering yuckiness.

"What? No, forget it. It was dumb kit stuff, and grudges are childish," Kitepaw mewed. "Listen, you see Brownpaw, don't you? Am I crazy?"

Greenpaw looked over her shoulder, and blinked. "Yeah, I see Brownpaw. Why wouldn't I?"

"But…didn't he die as a kit?" Kitepaw asked, feeling anxious. "I remember he fell off one of the cliffs, and nearly died…."

"You mean the cliffs I told Gravepaw about, causing him to try and throw himself off of them, in Chapter Two?" Greenpaw asked. "I don't remember Brownpaw ever being on those. Kitepaw, are you sure that you're okay?"

Kitepaw gaped at him, then looked over her shoulder towards Brownpaw, who gave her a warm smile. She suddenly felt dizzy again, and she nearly collapsed.

At that moment, there was a loud crash as Gravepaw hurled himself off of the highest cliff in the camp, falling onto the jagged rocks below.

**AN: The movie references last chapter were to The Lion King, Star Wars, and Pirates of the Caribbean, by the way. Just so ya know.**

**PLOT? In my PARODY? How dare you! *shakes fist***


End file.
